Where I Want to Be
by Snitchstar
Summary: Mandatory council meetings in Republic City don't always have to make people feel so homesick.


It was a sunny morning on Kyoshi Island. It was truly a beautiful time of the year- the trees were a beautiful green, the flowers were blooming, and everybody in the town was affected by the gorgeous weather- except for two people.

Sokka was sitting outside his house, with his arm wrapped around his pregnant wife. The sun was shining and the water was calm, but that couldn't take Sokka out of his bad mood.

"I wish you didn't always have to go to Republic City," Suki sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to, either, Suki," Sokka whined. "I'd rather stay with you on Kyoshi, but Aang says I have to go. There's a bloodbender, and he's causing real trouble."

"I know," Suki answered.

"How mean is that guy?! Doesn't that stupid bloodbender know that I have a wife and a baby coming? I can't just go to Republic City whenever he decides to bloodbend!" Sokka pouted, pulling Suki closer to him.

"Oh, Sokka," Suki said sarcastically, placing her head on his chest, "that nasty man would never bloodbend if he knew that. Maybe if you tell him, he'll be kind and stop."

Sokka laughed. Maybe he had to leave in a few hours, but at least he got to share the time with his wife.

They laid like that for a few minutes, enjoying the atmosphere and each other's company until Sokka broke the silence.

"It's just not fair! Aang gets to be with Katara all the time! Toph and her husband both live in Republic City._ They_ never have to be apart!"

"Well, there's not much we can do about it," Suki answered. "We both hate Republic City."

"But I miss you so much when I have to go!"

"Me too, Sokka."

"And what if little junior comes when I'm gone, Suki?" Sokka sulked, putting his hand on her stomach. "Aang would feel bad for making me go then."

Suki laughed. "I doubt that's going to happen, unless you plan on leaving me for five months."

Sokka sighed. "I wish I could take you with me."

"Sokka, you know I can't go with you," Suki chided.

"I know," he said, defeated. "If I can't take you with me, I wish I had something to remember you by."

"Sokka, you're a genius! I know what we can do!" Suki exclaimed, standing up and pulling Sokka up with her.

"Why? What did I say?" Sokka asked.

"You'll see," she said, pulling him behind her, running out the door.

The citizens of Kyoshi Island shook their heads and smiled at the shenanigans of Suki and her husband. They were always fond of her, and they grew to love her husband, too. The two always had something up their sleeve, and nobody could guess where they were running off to on that beautiful morning.

Sokka and Suki had just made it to the small clearing on the edge of town. A painter was there, with his nose almost touching the canvas, lost in his art.

"See, Sokka? The painter," Suki explained. "He can paint a picture of us, and whenever we miss each other, we can look at the painting."

"Suki, you're a genius!" Sokka exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her in the air.

"Put me down!" Suki laughed. He obliged, but took her hand as they walked closer to the painter.

They approached him, and explained their situation.

"Painting the head of the Kyoshi Warriors and the Councilman?" he mumbled as he worked. "Seems easy enough."

Sokka and Suki walked home, laughing, two identical paintings in hand. In the painting, Sokka's chest was puffed out in pride, his wolf tail was out of it's tie, Suki's hair was messy, and her pants were ripped. It wasn't until the painter had finished and handed it to them that they registered they had forgot to change out of their pajamas.

"Well, I guess this is good bye," Suki said, looking down. Sokka was about to board a ship that took people from all around the world to Republic City. Sokka nodded and opened his arms for Suki. They held each other tightly, savoring their last hug.

"It won't be long," Sokka said into her hair.

"I know," Suki answered. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to Sokka's.

"Go save Republic City," Suki laughed as they broke apart.

Sokka smiled at her. "I will! Don't you two miss me too much!" He said, placing his hand on her stomach.

"We'll try not to," Suki answered for both of them.

Taking one last look at his wife, Sokka turned away and got onto the ship. When he was at the top and the ship started sailing away from Kyoshi Island, but more importantly, from Suki, Sokka began to wave and blow kisses with vigor.

"See you soon!" he yelled from the boat.

They watched each other until the other turned into a little speck, unrecognizable from the people around them. Suki kept her eyes trained on the horizon for a moment then made her way home. It would only be a week or two.

Some time later, Suki laid down to go to sleep, but not before she looked at her painting. Out of curiosity, she turned it over, and saw a surprise note Sokka had written in his childish scrawl.

_Suki and Junior-_

_Don't worry! I'll be back before you know it. I'm your boomerang- and no bloodbender in Republic City could stop me from coming back to you! You're where I want to be._

_I love you._

_Sokka_

Underneath was a crude drawing of Sokka and Suki, with a mysterious bloodbender in a prison cell.

Suki smiled. She would miss Sokka, but he'd come back. He'd always come back.

Sokka had always thought that Appa was the best way to travel. Big ships weren't his favorite. The quietness of the night made him feel a bit homesick, but his wife had discovered the remedy for that! He took out their painting so he could see his wife's messy but beautiful face. When he opened his trunk to take it out, it was face down, and there was writing on the back. Interested, Sokka read-

_Dear Sokka,_

_ I'm going to miss you so much. Just remember, if you're nervous, don't worry. You'll save Republic City from all it's danger. Never forget- I'm your number one "fan"!_

_ Junior and I love you! See you soon._

He smiled. For once, Sokka knew he wouldn't have any trouble sleeping that night.


End file.
